Not according to plan
by tweenageliars
Summary: what happens when things don't go as planned for haleb. **future fanfic**
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 4 years since;-A had fallen off the face of the earth and stopped stalking the girls. The girls finally started to have a normal life, moving away for collage was hard but they didn't forget each other and they were still best friends.

Hanna and Caleb moved to New York together and their relationship was great. Until Caleb told Hanna that he had applied for a tech internship in the army, things just went downhill from there. Hanna broke off their engagement. He tried explaining that he was doing it for them, but of course Hanna wouldn't listen to him. Caleb left for Iraq, not before leaving a CD explaining his actions and telling Hanna that he loved her, more than anything and that in a year and a half he would come back and they would start their life together.

The same day Caleb left, Hanna found out she was pregnant. Thinking this new found information might change his mind, she drove to the airport as fast she could. But sadly when she got there, his plane had taken off.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so I noticed that some of you were saying that I need to put more content in my previous chapter, (btw,thanks for reviewing) but that wasn't a real chapter,it was just a a summary and this story was supposed to be more about what happened after,but If you want to read the more informational story for that chapter,you can read my other story,"far from perfect".well thank you guys so much for reviewing.**

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Wake up Brielle" Hanna shook her daughter

"Nooo!" The four year old groaned.

"Come on Brielle. You don't want me to tickle you awake, now do you?" Hanna asked

"No mommy! I'm awake, no tickling needed here" Brielle shot up, from underneath her green blankets.

Brielle looked like a mini version of Hanna; dirty blonde hair, small dimples, same nose, same skin. But she had Caleb's attitude, always had a smart answer for everything, very inquisitive and loved to use sarcasm.

"Do I have to go to school?"The child whined as Hanna put her on her hip.

"Brie, we talk about this every morning, if you don't go to school you don't get to learn anything new" Hanna answered

"But I could just spend the day with you" Brielle gave her mother the best pouting look she could.

"I would love to spend the day, with you, but I have to go to work and I don't think you'd have a lot of fun" Hanna said as she walked out of Brielle's bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall.

"Maybe not" Brielle sighed

"And I don't get recess or snack breaks" Hanna said

"Really? Not even a small break' Brielle asked

"Well I do, get a lunch break, but I'm usually doing work sooo.." Hanna put Brielle down and started to run a bath for Brielle.

"Wow, I might not change my opinion on school"Brielle said

" That's a pretty big word, missy' Hanna commented

" Ya, I learned it from the big kids at school. Did I use it right?" Brielle asked

"Yes you did." Hanna praised her daughter  
"How about we stop talking about school and work and start getting ready" Hanna suggested

"Ok" Brielle obliged

"ok sweetheart give me a hug before, I go" Hanna held her arms out  
the two were now standing outside Brielle's kindergarten classroom and the bell was just about to ring.

"Bye, mommy I love you" Brielle said as she hugged her mother then hurried off to play with her friends.

Hanna walked out of the school, got in her car and drove straight to her office.  
She was editor/fashion designer for one of los Angeles' biggest magazine/worldwide clothing store. It was great, she got to design clothes, plus she was the boss, well second boss, but everyone had to suck up to her which she didn't really mind.

Hanna had just step out of the elevator, when Stacey, her assistant quickly rushed to her.  
Stacey had shoulder length black hair and thick square glasses. She was a few years younger than Hanna. She had become Hanna's assistant about a year ago, when Hanna had just been promoted to editor.

"What's up Stacey?"Hanna asked as they walked side by side

"Well, Bridget just called and she wants to see you in her office like now" Stacey replied

Bridget was the only other person above Hanna. She was a cruel red headed, full of herself, she-devil.

"what for ." Hanna asked

'I don't know, but she seems mad" Stacey stated.

"When doesn't she ever seem mad?" Hanna asked as they walked into her office.  
"well thanks Stace I'll be heading over to the witch's house right now" Hanna said

Which made Stacey chuckle.

Hanna quickly walked out of her office and straight to Bridget office and knocked.

"Come in" a scratchy voice said.

Hanna slowly opened the door and poked her head in , to only find that Bridget wasn't alone,there was a man sitting across from her on the other side of her desk.

"Oh great! Hanna you're here." Bridget exclaimed  
'Hanna, Caleb. Caleb Hanna" Bridget introduced.

The man in the chair turned around and right at that second Hanna was looking straight in the eyes for someone she hoped she would never she again.


End file.
